More Than A Chef Revised
by NinjaWarrior1
Summary: A small town chef's life is forever changed when he encounters Katarina, the Sinister Blade. Things heat up and the duo makes their way to the Institute of War, leading to some exciting events! (Big thanks to all who supported the old story! I hope this revamped version better reflects my writing! Thanks for the support everyone, so enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey Guys I'm Back! I was looking back through my past stories and realized that "More than a Chef" was by far my most popular story. So, I decided to restart the story! I will be making some changes to the original plot in order to help advance the story a bit faster since I didn't really like where the story was going. Same premise, but different plot. Anyways, I hope you enjoy my newly updated version!

Hurrah!

-Ninja-

* * *

Chapter 1: A Chef is made

"Hey Cody, come in here and help your pop get dinner ready." The deep gentle voice of a large burly man echoed through the small cottage. In the distance, the pitter patter of footsteps could be heard. The burly man, the boy's father, turned around to see his son dashing down the steps, two at a time, coming towards the kitchen.

"Here father!" exclaimed the boy with a smile.

The man chuckled kindly, "That's my boy." He ruffled Cody's hair slightly and turned to his workstation, continuing to cut a stalk of carrots.

"So Cody, I have a question…"

"What is it dad?" asked Cody.

"What am I making right now?" he asked calmly.

"Aw come on dad! You do this every time! I always answer with 'your secret soup,' to which you always respond with, 'and it will remain a secret'," complained the boy.

The boy's father chuckled heartily, his stomach bouncing from the ripples of his laughter.

"Well not today son. What do ya say I teach you how to make my secret soup?" he said, his eyebrow arched in curiosity.

Immediately, Cody brightened up, a smile quickly filling his face. "Of course I want to know!" he responded

"Haha good! Now look closely son. Watch how I slice these carrots," advised his father.

Cody stood on his tip toes and watched intently, his eyes never leaving the wooden cutting board. He watched in amazement as his father rapidly sliced the entire carrot into perfectly even slices, easily tossing them in the pot with a flick of his knife.

"You saw what I did right?" asked his father caringly, yet constructively.

"Yep. Hold the nose of the knife down, keeping in on the board at all times, while moving the other hand up and down quickly, all while sliding the carrots under. Carefully, of course," explained Cody.

"Good. So, ya think you can handle the next one?"

"Yep!" gleamed Cody. "I've been practicing!"

His father reached under the sink and grabbed a stool, placing it where he was once standing. Now off to the side, as an observer, he watched as Cody took the helm.

Holding his father's large knife, Cody prepared for his cut. Quickly, he cut the carrot flawlessly, tossing it into the dish with an extra bit of flare at the end.

He turned back to the sound of his father clapping enthusiastically.

"Textbook cut son!" he congratulated. "And with that, you have earned the right to glance at the recipe for this special, family soup."

Cody smiled as his father reached up into a high cabinet to grab a tiny paper card. The old handwriting was barely legible, but it was important none-the-less. Cody's father watched as his son glanced over the card.

"Yep," he sighed contently, "that there recipe you're holding has been in the family for generations. And it was only passed down to the next generation when they could perform a perfect cut. You have now joined those ranks son."

Cody smiled at his dad. "Well, I couldn't have done it without your teaching."

His dad returned the smile and patted him on the shoulder. "How about we let that broth sit for a while? Let's go grab some stuff from town before it gets dark and eat when we get back."

Cody jumped off from his stool and went to grab a burlap sack from the corner.

"Ready when you are dad!" he chimed.

His father smiled and undid his apron, washing his hands in the sink.

"Alright, let's head out!" he chirped enthusiastically, slipping on his coat.

* * *

A lone candle illuminated the table as the daylight faded from the windows of the cottage. Two beings sat around a small table and eagerly slurped their delicious concoction. The house was silent except for the two of them as they ate. As they finished, the men placed their bowls in the middle of the table, resting contently after having filled their stomachs completely.

It was silent until Cody decided to ask a question.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah son?" he responded.

"When I was looking at the recipe earlier, I didn't notice any 'secret ingredient' per say. What makes this soup so special?" Cody asked.

His father was silent at first, making no sound. Slowly, he got up from his seat and walked over to a wall where a lone picture was located. He grabbed the photo and admired it. There stood a man, his wife, and then their son, all pictured in front of their house. He placed it back on the wall and turned to Cody.

"Love…Cody. The answer to your question is love."

Cody looked confused and his father noticed.

"Cody, you want to be a chef right? You want to carry on the family restaurant right?" he asked.

"Yes! I really want to cook!" he exclaimed.

"Well, the reason I asked was because it is a family restaurant. You don't remember since you were so young, but both your mom and I used to work together there." He sighed and sat back down, facing Cody.

"Son, what I'm saying is, find a woman to whom you want to dedicate your cooking. Cook for her, for cooking depends on the love and the respect the chef shows, not only to his food, but to others. His happiness will affect the quality of his food. So find someone that makes you happy, and cook for her."

* * *

 **Present day**

Cody slammed his fist into the wooden door of his restaurant, tears rolling down his eyes.

"No…NO! This can't be happening!" he cried, the tears rolling freely down his face. "I can't let it end like this!"

A yellow eviction notice was plastered in the center of the door.

"No! I can't let my family down!" he cried.

He sobbed uncontrollably, even to the point of losing control of all bodily functions. He collapsed against the door in despair and slowly slid down, letting his body crumple into a heap on the ground. His hands cupped his face in anguish as he seemed to curl up into a ball of sadness.

He slowly, almost reluctantly, released his hands, which held his knees tightly together. His reddened, tear stained face looked up towards the sky.

"How could this happen!" he cried inwardly looking up as if trying to eye his creator, who right now, was the reason for his misery.

"No! This restaurant means too much to me! I can't let them take everything I have!"

In an act of anger, Cody rose up and slammed into the wooden door, throwing his entire weight behind his attacks.

"Let!" _Slam!_

"Me!" _Slam_!

"In!" _Crack_!

The door flung open and Cody stood breathless at the threshold. Alarms sounded around him, but he didn't care. He wouldn't let them take away his last remaining memories. He dashed through the tables and chairs, heading towards the backroom. He heard sounds of commotion outside his restaurant but he didn't care. None of that mattered now. There was no turning back.

He dashed through the small kitchen and slammed his body into his office door. The lock broke and the dark room flooded with the early morning light. Cody stood huffing heavily, a desperate look of anger and pain on his visage.

"Where is it!" he yelled loudly. "Where the hell is it!?"

He threw papers haphazardly around his office and scrambled through the drawers. Upon opening one drawer, he found a simple wooden spoon and an old picture.

He gazed into the photograph and felt his anger and emotions calm. His face regained composure and he stopped kneeling. He fell back until he was sitting on the ground admiring the photo. He felt a single tear dribble down his cheek.

"I'm sorry dad…" he mumbled.

Suddenly, he was ripped away from his possessions by two large, burly men, who dragged him backwards. His anger immediately returned with an even greater fury than before. He seethed at the mouth and his eyes radiated hate.

"Let me go!" he demanded.

"No! You're coming with us!" they countered.

"I said, let me GO!" yelled Cody.

He used his muscular frame to break away from one of the policemen and slugged him in the face. The cop fell backwards, cupping his face as the other struggled to contain him. Cody, quick to act on his surprise, spun around and kicked his legs out from under him.

Released from their hold, he ran back and grabbed the photo and spoon. He sprinted out of the office, out the kitchen, and through the dining area. It was now bright outside, and the light blinded Cody. He ran without thinking and didn't see the men waiting for him outside.

He was met with a strong punch directly to his face, directly clotheslining him. Cody hit the ground hard from the impact, landing on his back, slamming into the pavement. The force of the blow caused him to drop the items he was carrying. The policemen stood around him as he groaned from the pain. Blood poured from his nose and lip and he struggled to regain his senses.

When his eyes fluttered, he realized the situation he was in. With no time to react, one of the men above him flipped him over onto his stomach and handcuffed him roughly.

Simultaneously, the cop started to recite the typical message when arresting any suspect.

"You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in court. You have the right to an attorney…" started the man.

He continued to drown on but Cody paid him no attention. His attention was focused on his precious possessions that were located not but 10 feet away.

"…My…stuff…" he said weakly. "…The…photo….spoon…" he mumbled incomprehensibly. He reached out weakly toward the items and attempted to move but received a quick punch to the side when he attempted to move.

"Freeze!" yelled the cop.

Cody reeled in pain, unable to grab his side because of the handcuffs. Tears stung at his eyes as his wounds started to swell. His could do nothing but watch as the cops stood him up. The glass on his picture frame was shattered.

They grabbed his arms and dragged him away from the scene. Cody struggled to remain conscious as he was escorted away.

His last thought came as they threw him into their car, while he was looking out the window.

"The sun looks so beautiful this morning," he thought. "I just need to serve my customers breakfast…"

His thoughts trailed off as images of the sunrise filled his visions. "My…my photo…" he mumbled, black dots filling his vision. He leaned back in the seat of the car and passed out, the emotional and physical toll just too much for him to handle any longer.

* * *

Cody sat alone in the holding cell, wearing a plain white T-shirt and baggy black pants and handcuffs. He had become used to getting dragged around and cuffed. He had made a mistake, and he couldn't take it back.

No matter how many times he tried to explain himself, it made no difference. He got what he deserved and had to live with the consequences. He recalled the results of his trial.

 **-Flashback-**

"Jury, do you have your verdict?" asked the judge.

"We do your Honor. On the account of police assault, we find the defendant guilty on all charges. On the account of resisting arrest, we find the defendant guilty on all charges."

Cody's heart sank in his chest as he listened to the man read the verdict. His head felt heavy and he thought he was going to throw up he was so light-headed. His head faced the ground as he felt the officers surround him once again.

"The penalty is 30 days jail time, given the lack of a previous criminal record. Court dismissed."

Cody felt the officers yank him towards the exit and he complied willingly to avoid any serious repercussions. He slowly stumbled out of the room and into the car which drove him to the cell he was currently waiting in.

 **-End Flashback-**

He sat in silence, his hands resting on his knees as he stared blankly at the white floor of the prison cell. Suddenly, the once quiet room became very noisy as the doors flew open. The cops were restraining a woman who was doing her best to fight her way out of their strong hold. Opening the door to the cell Cody was in, they threw her in quickly and slammed the bars shut, locking her inside.

Upon first glance Cody could tell she was beautiful. Long red hair cascaded down her back and she wore a two piece battle suit. She was curvy and most definitely appealing to the eye, but what stood out to him most was her face.

Contorted in rage, she clung to the bars and stared out towards the guards. Her eyes were fierce and defiant, her bright emerald orbs hardened in anger and frustration. Similarly, her pearly white teeth were clenched in fury and her eyebrows were bent in resentment.

She was intriguing and Cody couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. She enticed him and he couldn't help but wonder what happened for her to end up in jail. He drifted off in thought as it reminded him of his own situation.

"What are you looking at!?" stated the woman bluntly.

Cody realized he had been staring at her the entire time he was in his trance and hadn't stopped.

"Oh, uh, sorry…" he mumbled. He looked away, but he knew she was still looking at him. He felt her laser gaze on his back.

He turned back to face her and for the first time, got a full look at his new cell mate.

She was of average height, most likely a little bit shorter than him. She had an athletic build and appeared to be very fit, yet at the same time she had curves in all the right places. This weird mixture of beauty told him that she was definitely not from around the area.

Her long red hair, piercing emerald eyes, and furrowed brow clearly demonstrated her foreign nature. Even more intriguing was her choice of attire. He had never seen anything in Ionia similar to what she wore. A tight, black leather, almost bra like, garment covered her massive breasts. In addition, she wore a long sleeve, black leather jacket over the garment, covering her arms. Still, the jacket did little to cover the large amount of cleavage exposed by her choice of upper wear. Due to her skimpy top, her midriff was exposed, showing her flat, sexy stomach and supple waist. As for her lower garments, she wore tight leather pants, which clung to her wide hips. On her legs and waist, there appeared to be numerous holsters for what he assume could only be knives or some type of sword. To complete her attire, she wore black combat boots and black gloves. Yet, regardless of her underlying beauty and sinister appearance. Her most intriguing feature was the scar running through her left eye.

He was mystified by her appearance and had many questions, but the death glare she was giving him told him to keep his mouth shut.

"You're still staring…" she said, an annoyed tone present in her voice.

"Sorry, it's just that…well…you're not from around here are you?" he asked.

"Of course not." She answered. "You would have to be an idiot to not realize that."

Cody swallowed hard at her bluntness. "Well, where are you from?" he asked.

"Noxus. Name's Katarina," she said with a sinister smirk. "You might have heard of me…" She grinned evilly as Cody froze up at the mention of her name.

"You're…the Katarina?" he asked nervously.

She laughed and grinned maliciously, sauntering over closer to him.

She was so close he could smell her intoxicating scent. "Strawberries? Not what I expected…" he thought.

"Sure am. Why? What's wrong with that?" she said confidently, her emerald eyes locking directly with his blue ones.

"I mean, it's just that, well, you're the sinister blade right? So what are you doing in a small town like this?" asked Cody curiously, somehow no longer afraid of her presence.

Katarina looked stunned for a moment.

"I thought I had him all nervous…" she thought. "I guess I wasn't that successful in intimidating him as I thought."

Cody was shaking from fear on the inside, and even he was mystified by his calmness.

Quickly, she regained her composure. "Let's just say I had some… _business_ …to attend to here…" she said slyly.

"But, I mean, you are the sinister blade, so how did you get caught?" he asked her bluntly. "Seems like you failed whatever it was that you were doing…" Cody said nonchalantly.

Katarina appeared flustered. "Did he see through my bluff?" she asked herself.

"Well…I mean…" she started.

"What are you really in for?" he asked kindly, offering her a knowing smirk.

She huffed in annoyance and sighed. "You really want to know? Well, I got drunk at one of the bars and started a fight that got out of control. The owner called the cops and I attacked a couple of police officers. They eventually managed to subdue me. If only I wasn't intoxicated I could have won…" she explained, trailing off towards the end.

She perked up when she heard a light chuckle coming from Cody.

"Hey! What are you laughing at!" she stated demandingly, attempting to cross her handcuffed arms in frustration.

Cody quieted down and spoke up. "Well, that makes two of us. Well, in the sense that we both attacked police officers."

Katarina appeared surprised.

"Name's Cody by the way. I'm a local resident," he said, standing up to offer her an awkward handshake through their handcuffs.

She stared at him with a blank face, looking back and forth between his hand and his face. He appeared genuine, but she still took his hand skeptically. They shook, but it was brief and impersonal.

Still, Katarina couldn't help but feel differently about the man standing in front of her. He initially looked weak, but she had apparently miscalculated. Maybe there was more to him that she thought. She would never would have guessed this man would pick a fight with the authorities. She smirked.

"I guess you have bigger balls than I gave you credit for," she said humorously.

They both chuckled at her joke, but she could tell she struck an uneasy nerve.

"I'm sorry," she apologized quickly, seeing his distraught face. "I didn't mean it that way…"

"Wait," she thought, "why am I sorry?" she questioned herself.

"It's ok," he interjected. "I deserved this after what I did. I have to live with the consequences of my actions."

There was an awkward pause between them until Cody spoke up.

"So how long you in for?" he asked.

"The judge said 30 days for assaulting the guards," she answered, taking the seat across from him.

"Yeah same. I guess we will be serving the term together…" he offered with a smirk.

"I guess so," she responded, matching his expression.

As she looked at him, she realized that this was her first time since she entered the cell that she really took notice of him.

He was somewhat tall, at least taller than her and he was built fairly well. Not excessively muscular but he was clearly toned. What stood out to her were his vibrant blue eyes. They seemed almost alive and had what appeared to be a deep fiery passion beneath them. He had short, brown ruffled hair but other than that he was clean shaven. She noticed his chiseled facial features and seemingly strong presence. His shirt fit him well, she noted, and he filled it out well. However, she wondered why this man was really in prison. He didn't look like someone who would commit a crime. In a sense, she knew her looks were deceiving, but he was far different.

She smirked. "He's interesting," she thought curiously.

"So Cody, what did you do before you got arrested?" She asked in an attempt to spark conversation.

He perked up, happy to speak to someone for once. The silence was getting annoying and he remembered how much he missed company.

"Well, I'm a chef actually. I used to run a small diner in the city."

"Hmmmm," thought Katarina interestingly. "Sounds interesting. I'm guessing it was a family run business?"

"Yeah you guessed it. My grandfather started the business, which he passed on to my father, who passed it on to me. It was my father who taught me how to cook," Cody explained.

"Sounds like you really respect your father huh?" she asked.

"Yeah. He was a great guy. He was my inspiration and he always made the best dishes. Under his supervision, our diner was the most popular restaurant in town. When he, uh… _gave_ it…to me, business declined…" Cody faltered slightly, something Katarina picked up on.

She wanted to avoid touching on something personal, so she quickly changed the subject. "I still bet you're one hell of a cook," she complimented with a half-smile.

"Man, this complimenting thing is difficult," she thought to herself.

Luckily, her comment worked and Cody seemed to pick himself up, chuckling. "I mean, I don't want to brag, but I can cook some killer dishes. Maybe when we get out of here, I could cook you a couple?" he asked with a smile.

Katarina laughed. "Are you asking me on a date Cody? I mean, we only just met."

Cody stumbled and tried to take back what he said. "Uh! Well, that's…that's not really what I meant," he said while chuckling awkwardly.

Katarina couldn't help but grin at his cute ramblings. "I'm just kidding Cody," she said, stopping to laugh at his surprise. "I would be happy to join you. That is, once we get out of this goddamn hellhole," she said laughing.

Cody joined her in laughing as their voices together lightened the mood in the cell. They continued to talk for a while longer until some guards came for Katarina.

"Come with me Miss," one of them ordered. She stood up and willingly followed the men. Stopping briefly, she turned back to Cody. "I'll be waiting Cody," she said with a sexy wink.

Cody felt his heart stop for a moment as he watched her figure disappear in the distance.

"Wait…what the hell just happened?!" he thought to himself.

* * *

Author's note: Hey Guys! Hope you liked the new chapter! I really do apologize for discontinuing the story, but now I have a better plot thought out and hope to make this story even better! Please fav, follow, and review if you liked it! Your support and comments really do help make the story much better!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back, this time with second installment of the series! I know I haven't updated recently, but you can blame school for that. Jesus I never had so much work in my life. Anyways, I digress. I hope this next chapter satisfies. A quick warning, it might be boring, but this chapter just develops story and plot. The next chapter should be more interesting. Anyways, Enjoy!

Hurrah!

-Ninja-

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Prison Time**

"Alright Prisoners! Rec time!" yelled a guard.

A loud noise sounded and signaled the unlocking of prison doors. Cody waited for the door to open and for the guard to appear at his door. Right on time, a guard appeared and motioned for him to stand.

He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Let's go," the guard said calmly, cracking a small smile when he viewed his prisoner.

Cody stood up and walked calmly towards the guard. The guard unlocked his handcuffs and motioned for him walk with his gun.

Cody complied and started walking down the hallway that would eventually lead him to the recreational area.

"Man am I glad to have you Pete," began Cody, who was walking in-front of guard known as Pete.

"The feeling's mutual. Most prisoners fight and attempt to escape, but not you." He chuckled. "Makes my job much easier and relaxing ya know?"

Cody returned the chuckle and replied. "What can I say Pete, I don't like getting slammed by the butt of your gun."

The men shared a mutual laugh, Pete being the first to stop.

"So how many days you got left?"

"Hmmm…a week I think?" replied Cody.

"Sounds about right," muttered Pete. "So what do you plan to do when you are released?" he asked.

Cody continued to walk as he pondered the man's question. "Well, I'm thinking of trying to re-start my business."

"Oh? And what business would that be?" he asked.

"Well, I'm actually the owner of a small restaurant in the town. Owner and head chef to be precise."

"What's the name of your restaurant?"

"Parson's Café."

The guard stopped walking and Cody turned around in confusion when he no longer felt the nose of the assault rifle against his back.

"Wait…you wouldn't happen to be related to Don Parson, would you?" asked the guard skeptically.

Cody cocked his head in confusion. "…I'm his son, but how did you..."

Cody couldn't finish his sentence because of the overwhelming excitement the guard showed.

"Holy shit! How did I not notice earlier?! You're Cody Parson! You look just like him!" The guard was practically yelling at him.

"Um…y-yeah…wha…what…" Cody stumbled as he struggled to decipher the guard's speechless visage. He couldn't complete his idea as he was interrupted by the guard once again.

"Your father! He was a legend! He ran the most famous café in the town, if not Ionia, for years!" explained the guard.

"Whoa…wait what?" asked a stoic Cody.

"I don't think you understand me kid," stated Pete with a straight face, "Your father was the most famous chef in Ionia." Slowly a smile emerged on his face. "Man you should see yourself right now!" he eagerly yelled.

And he wasn't lying. A dumbfounded Cody stood in the middle of the walkway with drool slipping over his emotionless lip.

"Y-you know my dad?" asked Cody after his silence.

"Well, no…but I did eat at the restaurant once and BOY was it fantastic! Best meal of my life. Now that I think about it, I'm not sure why I never went back…" The guard started to ponder his self-imposed question but a squawk from his walkie-talkie broke his concentration.

"Ah shit…" mumbled the guard.

He chuckled briefly. "I totally forgot that I was escorting you to the rec yard. Come on Cody, let's continue."

Cody was completely out of it. He wasn't even concerned about the guard, or reaching the rec yard. He was too busy thinking. How did this man know about his father, yet he knew practically nothing? How did he not hear about this recognition until now? Many questions raced through his brain as Pete took his arms and basically dragged him to the rec yard. Only the bright, blinding light of the yard finally knocked Cody from his musing.

"If I see you later I'll be able to tell you more about your father."

Cody only briefly heard the guard but was startled and chased after him. "Wait, no tell me now!"

It was too late. The guard was already behind the reinforced door, out of reach. He had to know more, and now his only source of information was walking away. Cody slumped his head on the door and sighed. Pounding his fist against the door once, he slowly pulled himself away from the steel plating.

He felt like moping around, but a familiar voice broke him from his melancholy state. A whistle. A sweet and feminine whistle to be precise.

Both a male and female penitentiary, the compound held separate facilities for both sexes. This included the rec area. Once a single area, the facility was divided in half by a chain-link fence. Of course the fence was topped with barbed wire and was guarded 24/7 by watchtowers full of guards, so no one could get over if they wanted to.

However, that didn't mean one sex couldn't mingle with the other. So, upon hearing the angelic note hit his ears, Cody perked up and smiled. A certain red-haired beauty was waiting for him.

Picking himself up, he walked casually over to the fence and rested his arm on it, his face plastered with a self-knowing grin.

"So what brings you here today miss?" His sarcastic greeting was met with a giggle and similar grin.

"Oh shut up," she said trying to suppress her giggles. "You know _exactly_ why I'm here…" she said, trailing off as her finger ran along the twisting metal of the fence.

What she said was true. Cody knew exactly why she was there. The duo had been meeting at the fence every day during rec time. It had become their one method of communication and their secret to surviving their sentences. It had become their personal time, their only way of having a meaningful discussion in a world that tried its hardest to separate them.

Cody noticed her dejected expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Katarina realized she had let her thoughts slip away and tried to reel herself in. "Uh, no Cody really, I'm fine…" She added a slight smile afterwards that relieved Cody slightly. She was new to this level of openness and didn't want Cody to know how much she was looking forward to their date.

"…OK," responded Cody still skeptical of Katarina, "but you let me know if something's bothering you, got it?"

"Yeah," she said softly, brushing a stray hair from her face.

"So, as I was about to ask, what do you-"

"Hey punk!" yelled a deep voice.

Cody was interrupted as a big, burly man shoved him aside and onto the sandy ground.

"Move out of the way!"

The man turned to face Katarina. "Hey babe, what's your name?" he said flirtatiously.

Katarina eyed him with disgust. "Not interested." The man became angry.

"What do you mean!? Are you saying you actually like that scum on the ground?!" he asked in disbelief.

Katarina smirked and eyed Cody as he was picking himself off the ground. "Well, he _is_ way more of a man than you are," giving him an affectionate wink.

"What!"

The man was outraged and lashed out towards Cody. "Fight me, coward! Prove your worth!" he yelled.

Cody barely managed to dodge the man's massive fist, caught off guard by his sudden rage.

Again the man swung at Cody, but his lumbering movements allowed Cody to easily dodge his attacks. However, Cody knew if the man managed to land a punch he was surely in trouble.

Waiting patiently for an opening, he spotted his moment and redirected the large man's punch with a swift movement of his arm, landing a concentrated punch in his gut, causing the man to stagger backwards.

Katarina yelped with glee inside when she saw Cody land a punch. It put her to ease, knowing that he could at least defend himself. She was mainly glad that she wouldn't have to be the protective one, knowing he could at least handle himself.

Cody, taking advantage of his surprise, continued a string of attacks, landing blow after blow on the giant's face and chest, eventually knocking him out.

His fellow buddies looked to Cody with stern faces, but didn't attack. Instead, they simply grabbed their buddy and dragged him away from the scene.

Cody smiled and returned to the fence where Katarina was waiting.

She was the first to speak. "My hero makes his triumphant return!" she said sarcastically, giggling slightly as he sheepishly accepted her praise.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, that went better than I expected," he responded, chuckling slightly.

Katarina smiled. "So what were you going to ask me earlier? You know, before you were interrupted?"

Cody appeared startled. "Oh, right. Well, I was wondering what you would like me to cook for our date."

Katarina was about to respond when she received a tap on the shoulder. A beefy blonde chick was glaring daggers at her.

"Hold that thought," she said calmly.

Turning to face the blonde woman, she cracked her neck and knuckles. "So you wanna fight bitch? Fine. Get ready, because I show no mercy."

Before the blonde could react, Katarina attacked, knocking her legs from under her and driving her elbow into her exposed stomach and she landed on top of the blonde. Latching her legs around her neck, she squeezed as hard as she could. The blonde woman couldn't even speak before she passed out from the pressure Katarina was exerting.

When the woman's grip slackened, Katarina quickly got off and dusted herself off. She glared towards the blonde's friends and flipped them off.

"Go pick up your pathetic friend."

They quickly obeyed her and Katarina watched as they dragged the blonde away.

Katarina smoothed out her clothes and returned to face Cody, giving him a reassuring smile.

This time, Cody was the first to speak.

"Remind me to never make you mad," he said laughing heartily.

Katarina smiled and couldn't help but laugh at his joke. It was one of her first genuine laughs in a long time. They eventually calmed down and she found her will to speak, answering Cody's question.

"Steak would be nice."

Cody flashed her a smile and the two continued to talk until their time was up. They said their goodbyes and Katarina turned away, heading back to her cell.

Cody stayed at the fence for a few seconds, admiring her. He slumped against the fence as he looked at her, admiring the subtle sway of her ass as she sauntered away.

"Wow. What a woman…"

* * *

Katarina woke up to the sound of clanking on the bars of her cell.

"Get up," commanded a guard. Katarina shifted herself so she was sitting on her metal cot.

"What is it?" she asked bluntly and with little emotion.

"Today's your lucky day," responded the guard. "You are being released."

Katarina quickly stood up. "Wait really?" she said somewhat excitedly.

"Yep. Your thirty days are up. Come with me and I shall give you your release forms and other items that were confiscated when you were arrested."

Katarina eagerly approached the door and almost welcomed the customary handcuffs, all with the knowledge that in a few moments she would be free of this horrible prison.

She was led around the halls until she stood in front a guard behind a protected desk.

The guard proceeded to give her clothes and money back.

"What about my knives and daggers?" she asked, restraining her anger.

"Those will be given to you at the gate of the prison. Can't have you walk around with those here," responded the guard nonchalantly.

"I won't hurt anyone!" she exclaimed in frustration.

"Even if I trusted you miss, it's just prison policy. Don't worry, you will receive them soon enough."

Katarina frowned but accepted his response. Fortunately, the guard standing next to her pushed her towards the door before anything got messy. They exited the room and stood in a long hallway. He unlocked her handcuffs, allowing Katarina to rub her aching wrists.

"A changing room is right behind you. When you get out, I will escort you to the edge of the prison. There you will receive your weapons. A bus will also be waiting to take you back to town along with your fellow releases."

Katarina nodded and entered the dressing room. She spread out her clothes and sighed in relief upon feeling the familiar feel of her leather.

Quickly, she stripped off the orange jumpsuit, standing naked in the stall. She slipped on a pair of black, lacy panties, followed by her tight leather leggings. She then clipped on her black corset-like bra, containing her large, flawless breasts. She slipped on her jacket and started adding her numerous knife carrying straps to her legs and arms. When all said and done, she stood in the mirror and looked herself over. Content, she exited and followed the guard to the exit. He gave her knives back and release papers.

"Show them to the driver and you are free to go."

Katarina nodded and quietly thanked the guard. She looked at her papers at then at the bus. Suddenly, all the nervousness she had repressed came rushing back. This would be her first time interacting with Cody outside their visits in prison. It finally dawned on her that she really didn't know much about him. Working up her courage, she slowly walked towards the bus and ascended the stairs. She handed her papers to the driver who nodded his ascent.

Finally, she took her first look at the bus and smiled when she gazed upon Cody, who was sleeping quietly in the far corner of the bus.

Her nervousness left when she saw him and she gave a sigh of relief. Approaching him quietly, she rolled her eyes when she realized her was passed out. However, she smiled deviously and slipped in next to him.

She brought her mouth up his ear and whispered quietly, "Oh Cody? Wanna wake up…"

Katarina didn't move from her location as Cody started to awaken. He turned his head to the side and screamed when his face came within inches of Katarina.

Katarina couldn't control her laughter and fell back into her seat.

Cody looked at her like she was crazy and struggled to contain his racing heart.

"Holy shit!" yelled Cody. "You almost gave me a heart attack!" he complained.

Katarina struggled to contain herself and only laughed more when she looked at Cody's incredulous expression.

Eventually, she contained herself and smiled at Cody. "I'm sorry but I had to do it."

Cody shrugged and looked out the window. "I guess I can't be mad." He turned to face her. "After all, I would have done the same thing to you."

Her heart was warmed by his smile and she felt at ease for once in the last couple of weeks.

They heard a guard yell from outside the bus, signaling the driver that he was OK to leave. With the guard's approval, the doors shut and the bus rumbled to a start. In no time at all, they were headed back into the town.

The duo made quiet small talk on their ride back to town, merely telling each other stories about their prison experiences.

At last, the bus arrived in town and the prisoners were released. Katarina and Cody were the last to step off the bus, watching it leave and return to the prison.

"So, how about we get that dinner ready?" proposed Cody eagerly.

Katarina couldn't have agreed more. "Good idea. But, where are you going to make it? Your shop was condemned right?"

Cody rubbed his chin. "Yeah, you're right. I guess we could just use my house, although we would have to go pick up new ingredients since they took everything from the shop when it closed."

"I don't mind. I've waited 30 days for quality food, so I think I could wait a few more hours," responded Katarina.

"Well, I guess that means we have to pay a visit to the market," started Cody. "Come on let's hurry. The quicker we get there the quicker we get food."

Katarina nodded in agreement and hurried after Cody as the duo headed for the market.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Now that I got all the plot/background out of the way, expect a longer, more exciting chapter in the future!

-Ninja-


End file.
